gear_babiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff
2.0 Production Team *'Arcanum Order ' or Arin Lister is the director of 2.0 , and co-director of the original Gear Babies film while also the co-founder of Critical Pictures. Arin animated the entirety of Gear Babies and is as well for 2.0, he is also the cinematic director for both films, likewise in charge of special effects. He voices several characters including Marcus Fenix (in both films) and Anthony Carmine . Arin has been animating since 2006, and drawing since he was two. Arcanum graduated from the Warren County Career Center in 2012, and went to Sinclair Community College for a short period of time. Currently based in Ohio, he cosplays in his free time and frequently attends conventions all over the Midwest and East coast. *'Tyler Covett' is the founder of Critical Pictures, and provides assistance to staff assignment for 2.0. Tyler graduated in 2011 and is attending college for graphic design, and is currently based in Bethesda, Maryland. *'Myles Lister' is the biological older brother to Arin, was the director of Gear Babies, and co-director of 2.0. He provided the voice talents for Anderson , Adam , and Prescott in the original film. He graduated in 2010, and is currently serving in the USMC. *'Hannah Back' is one of the producers for Critical Pictures, and the best friend of Arcanum for over a decade. She provided much of Gear Babies dialogue influence and for 2.0. Hannah graduates high school in 2016 and currently resides in Florida. *'Kalen "Demonfoo" "Kally" Armstrong' is another member of Critical Pictures who provides the enthusiastic voice roles for Baird and Niko Chevy for both films. Kally was also corporal Stites in Gear Babies. She currently works at Kroger, and is the co-host to Happy Critical Day! and HCD!R . She is influential on much of the explicit dialogue, especially for Baird, Hoffman , and Niko, which a lot of lines are often improvised. She is Arin's other best friend whom they met in high school math class with Mr. Craig. *'Alex Mason' is an Xbox Live friend of Arcanum, and is in charge of most of the casting calls for 2.0 and Gear Babies. He is the one who decides what voice actors get approved, which then go to Arcanum and Tyler to finalize. He currently resides in Fresno, California. *'Kelli "Trivium"' is the director of audio for Gear Babies and 2.0, and selects about 80% of the music that is used in 2.0 and Gear Babies. Like with Alex, the music is then approved through Arcanum and Tyler. Much of the music chosen is from video game soundtracks as well as movies and sometimes anime. Very rarely is music royalty free, as Critical likes to stick to music from Gears of War itself. *'Savannah "Savy" Lough' is Critical's newest member, and the voice talent for Dom Santiago in 2.0, and other minor characters also. Savy graduated in 2012 from Toledo School for the Arts, and is engaged to Arin. Savy also provides ideas for the film, which mostly include inside jokes she and Arcanum share. She and Arin currently live together, and often go to conventions with one another whilst cosplaying. * Helen Holman is a university student, and current founder of Point Blank Entertainment and animator of Future Agents. She provided an affiliation between Critical Pictures and PBE, mostly for promotional reasons. Category:Staff